The present invention is directed to a plating bath and method for improving deposition of a metal on a substrate. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a plating bath and method for improving deposition of a metal on a substrate by including aldehydes in the plating bath that prevent the degradation of plating bath components.
Deposition of a metal on a substrate is used in a variety of industrial applications such as electroforming, electrorefining, manufacture of copper powder, electroplating, electroless plating and the like. The process of plating a substrate with a metal is used in the production of decorative articles for sanitary appliances, automobile parts, jewelry and furniture fittings, many electrical devices and circuits such as printed wiring and circuit boards, electrolytic foil, silicon wafer plating, and the like. Examples of metals that may be plated on a substrate include copper, gold, silver, palladium, platinum, zinc, tin, nickel, lead, cobalt and alloys thereof. Although many metals are employed in plating in the production of decorative articles and electrical devices, copper is one of the most common metals plated. The electronics industry extensively employs copper as a metal in the manufacture of printed wiring and circuit boards as well as other electronic articles.
The electronics industry has a number of requirements for copper deposits on printed wiring boards. For example, copper layers can not form any cracks when subject to thermal shock (immersed at least once for 10 sec. in liquid tin/lead solder at 288xc2x0 C.). In addition, the copper layers must be smooth, and as uniformly thick at all locations of a coated surface. Also, deposition procedures must be easy to manage and economical.
Anodes, such as copper anodes, that may decompose during electroplating are often used in the electroplating of copper. Such anodes are known in the industry as soluble anodes. Soluble anodes may be in the form of plates, bars or spheres. The plates and bars are connected to a power supply with a suitable fastening means. The spheres come in baskets that often consist of titanium. The spheres are connected to a power supply with suitable fastening means. Such anodes decompose at about the same rate during deposition as the copper is deposited from the deposition bath, the amount of copper in the deposition solution remains about constant. Thus, copper replenishment is not necessary.
Another type of anode is the insoluble anode. Exterior dimensions of insoluble anodes do not change during metal deposition process. Such anodes consist of inert materials such as titanium or lead that can be coated with catalytic metals such as platinum to prevent high anodic overvoltages. Insoluble anodes are preferred over the soluble anodes in the production of printed wiring and circuit boards. Electroplating processes employing insoluble anodes are more versatile than those using consumable electrodes, permit higher plating speeds, require smaller apparatus size, ease of maintenance, improved solution flow and agitation, and allow anodes to be placed very close to the cathode. Particularly advantageous is the fact that the insoluble anode does not change size (i.e., cell geometry remains fixed). Thus, more uniform plating results are obtained. In addition, copper salts used to provide a source of copper are often available as products of etching procedures associated with the production of copper plated devices. For example, in the production of circuit boards, a copper layer is put down over an entire surface of an insulating substrate and part of the copper etched off to produce the circuit board of interest.
Plating metal on a substrate, such as electroplating with copper, is used extensively in a variety of manufacturing procedures. Copper plating is used to prevent corrosion on various surfaces (i.e., iron surfaces), as a binding layer for additional metal layers, to increase electrical or thermal conductivity and to provide conducting paths in many electrical applications. Electroplating with copper is employed in the manufacture of electrical devices such as circuit boards, integrated circuits, electrical contact surfaces and the like.
Plating metal is a complex process that involves multiple ingredients in a plating bath. In addition to metal salts that provide a source of metal, pH adjusters and surfactants or wetting agents, many plating baths, such as electroplating baths, contain chemical compounds that improve various aspects of the plating process. Such chemical compounds or additives are auxiliary bath components that are used to improve the brightness of the metal plating, the physical properties of the plated metal especially with respect to ductility and the micro-throwing power as well as the macro-throwing power of the electroplating bath. Of main concern are additives that have an effect on the bright finish, leveling and uniformity of metal deposition on surfaces. Maintaining bath concentrations of such additives within close tolerances is important to obtain high quality metal deposits. Such additives do breakdown during metal plating. The additives breakdown due to oxidation at the anode, reduction at the cathode and by chemical degradation. When additives breakdown during plating, the breakdown products may result in metal layer deposit characteristics that are less than satisfactory for industry standards. Regular additions of additives based upon empirical rules established by workers in the industry to try and maintain optimum concentrations of the additives have been employed. However, monitoring the concentrations of the additives that improve metal plating is still very difficult because the additives are present in small concentrations, i.e., parts per million of solution, in the plating baths. Also the complex mixtures of the additives and the degraded products formed from the additives during plating complicate the replenishment process. Further, depletion of specific additives is not always constant with time or bath use. When insoluble anodes are employed, additive usage is increased in contrast to soluble anodes. Accordingly, the concentration of the specific additives is not accurately known and the level of the additives in the bath eventually diminishes or increases to a level where the additives are out of the acceptable range of tolerance. If the additive content goes too far out of the range of tolerance, the quality of the metal deposit suffers and the deposit may be dull in appearance and/or brittle or powdery in structure. Other consequences include low throwing power and/or plating folds with bad leveling. Electroplating of through-hole interconnections in the manufacture of multi-layer printed circuit boards is an example of where high quality plating is required.
Stability and lifetime of a plating bath is very important. Increased stability of the additives that improve metal plating leads to longer lifetimes for plating baths. Plating baths having longer lifetimes are economically very important. Frequent replacement of plating baths, as mentioned above, as well as disposal of baths containing degraded additives interrupts metal plating operations. Such interruptions reduce product yield. Accordingly, stable plating baths where breakdown of the additives is prevented or reduced, are highly desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,564 discloses a copper electroplating process that allegedly increases the electroplating bath lifetime. The patent states that the process may be employed with a soluble or insoluble anode. A cation-permeable membrane surrounds the anode to prevent organic additives from contacting the anode and being oxidized by the anode. A disadvantage to such a process is that the cation-permeable membranes are exposed to corrosive chemicals for long periods of time that may cause the membranes to decompose. For example, bath pH ranges may be less than 1.0 to as high as 11.0 and higher. Also, bath pH ranges may fluctuate over time as bath components are consumed or breakdown. Thus, workers in the art must be selective in choosing a membrane with a chemical composition that does not breakdown due to pH fluctuations during electroplating. Additionally, as discussed above, electroplating baths contain a variety of components. Components such as the organic additives or their breakdown products may block pores in the cation-permeable membrane preventing passage of cations through the bath. Thus, workers must shut down the electroplating process and replace the membrane. Both blockage of the pores and shutting down the process lead to inefficiency in metal electroplating.
Japanese Patent Application 63014886 A2 discloses an acid copper electroplating bath with chloride ions and also containing transition metal ions in amounts of from 0.01-100 g/l. The electroplating bath allegedly does not suffer from organic additive consumption. Such organic additives include brighteners, leveling agents, hardener, malleability and ductility modifiers, and deposition modifiers.
EP 0402 896 discloses a method of stabilizing an organic additive, such as a brightener, in an acid copper electroplating solution. The process employs a soluble anode of copper chips in a titanium basket. Transition metal salts of manganese, iron, chromium, and titanium are added to the electroplating solution in concentrations of not more than 5 g/l. The transition metals may exist in at least two positive oxidation states, but are substantially present in solution in their lowest common positive oxidation state. The presence in solution of the positive oxidation states of the transition metal ions allegedly stabilizes the organic additives.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,711 discloses an electroplating process employing an insoluble anode where metal ions, such as copper ions, are replenished in the electroplating bath by employing a metal ion generator in the form of a reversible redox system. Because an insoluble anode is employed instead of a soluble anode, metal ions are not replenished in the bath by dissolution of the anode. Thus, the reversible redox system replenishes the metal ions. Iron (II) and iron (III) compounds are used as an electrochemically reversible redox system. Other redox systems disclosed in the patent include metals of titanium, cerium, vanadium, manganese and chrome. Such metals may be added to a copper depositing solution in the form of iron (II) sulfate-heptahydrate, iron (II) sulfate-nonahydrate, titanyl-sulfuric acid, cerium (IV) sulfate, sodium metavanadate, manganese (II) sulfate or sodium chromate. The patent states that the redox systems may be combined.
In addition to replenishing metal ions in the electroplating bath, the patent states that the process prevents degradation of organic additives to a significant extant. Degradation of large amounts of organic additives in a bath occurs electrolytically at the anode due to the anode potentials. Workers in the art believe that the potential of the iron (II) to Iron (III) redox reaction (about 0.530 V vs. SCE) provides an anode potential low enough to prevent brightener oxidation at the anode. Thus, brightener consumption is reduced. Such organic additives include brighteners, levelers, and wetting agents. Brighteners that are employed include water-soluble sulfur compounds and oxygen-containing high-molecular weight compounds. Other additive compounds include nitrogenous sulfur compounds, polymeric nitrogen compounds and/or polymeric phenazonium compounds.
In addition to replenishing metal ions in the electroplating bath, the patent states that the process prevents degradation of organic additives to a significant extant. Degradation of large amounts of organic additives in a bath occurs electrolytically at the anode due to the anode potentials. Workers in the art believe that the potential of the iron (II) iron (III) redox reaction (about 0.530 V vs. SCE) provides an anode potential low enough to prevent brightener oxidation at the anode. Thus, brightener consumption is reduced. Such organic additives include brighteners, levelers, and wetting agents. Brighteners that are employed include water-soluble sulfur compounds and oxygen-containing high-molecular weight compounds. Other additive compounds include nitrogenous sulfur compounds, polymeric nitrogen compounds and/or polymeric phenazonium compounds.
Japanese Patent Application 96199385 discloses an electroplating method and solution containing fluoride-based surfactants and organic additives such as brighteners. Addition of the fluoride-based surfactants allegedly prevents brightener consumption.
Although there are methods for preventing the degradation of additives in metal plating baths, there is still a need for additional methods of preventing the degradation of bath additives.
The present invention is directed to a plating bath containing aldehydes that inhibit the consumption of additives in the plating bath, and a method of plating a metal on a substrate employing the plating baths. Such aldehydes include any suitable aldehyde that inhibits consumption of plating bath additives. Aldehydes within the scope of the present invention include both aromatic and non-aromatic aldehydes.
The foregoing compounds may be employed in metal plating baths for plating copper, gold, silver, palladium, platinum, cobalt, cadmium, chromium, bismuth, indium, rhodium, iridium, and ruthenium.
Advantageously, addition of the aldehydes that inhibit additive consumption to a plating bath prevents degradation of additives. Thus, the additive consumption inhibiting aldehydes provide for a plating bath that has a long life, and a method of metal plating that is very efficient. Also, because the aldehydes of the present invention prevent degradation of the additives, plating baths of the present invention provide for uniform, high brightness metal layers with good physical-mechanical characteristics on substrates.
Metal plating baths of the present invention may be employed to plate metal layers on any substrate that may be metal plated. Metal plating methods of the present invention involve passing a current between two electrodes immersed in a bath containing dissolved plating metal bath additives and one or more additive consumption inhibiting aldehydes of the present invention. Current is passed through the bath until a substrate is plated with a desired thickness of metal.
The additive consumption inhibiting aldehydes and methods of the present invention may be employed in any industry where metal plating is used. For example, the metal plating baths may be employed in the manufacture of electrical devices such as printed circuit and wiring boards, integrated circuits, electrical contact surfaces and connectors, electrolytic foil, silicon wafers for microchip applications, semi-conductors and semi-conductor packaging, lead frames, optoelectronics and optoelectronics packaging, solder bumps such as on wafers, and the like. Also, the metal plating baths may be employed for metal plating decorative articles for jewelry, furniture fittings, automobile parts, sanitary appliances, and the like. Further, the aldehydes may be employed in waste treatment methods.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide aldehydes that prevent degradation of additives in a metal plating bath.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a metal plating bath that has a long life.
An additional objective of the present invention is to provide for an efficient method for plating a metal on a substrate.
Still yet, a further objective of the present invention is to provide a method for plating a uniform, high brightness metal layer with good physical-mechanical properties on a substrate.
Additional objectives and advantages can be ascertained by a person of skill in the art after reading the detailed description of the invention and the appended claims.